


Damned Shot

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2003 Hun, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: While Person A leaves to quickly go to the bathroom, some strange guy starts talking up Person B. A comes back and scares them off, but not before Person B’s taken a sip or two of the drink the stranger had messed with.





	Damned Shot

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Flameboar  
> My writing Tumblr is Beboplovesrocksteady

Bebop didn’t know how long Rock had been gone. He couldn’t be too surprised seeing how packed the club was with bodies dancing up against each other. Bebop and Rocksteady had just gotten off the dance floor, he had been holding Bebop against him and he could still almost feel Rock’s dick against the crack of his ass and how excited that had gotten him. He could feel his boxers had been soaked through, from sweat or his natural bodily functions that happens downstairs, he’ll never know.

Bebop finished off the Irish Catholic shot he had ordered mainly because of the name reminded him of Rocksteady. A dumb reason but hey, it was actually very good. He always like Jameson anyway.

He felt a presence next to him and assumed it was Rock back from the bathroom.

“Hey Rock, how you thinking we head back to our place? You had me feeling things out on that floor man.”  


“I’m not Rock is but I’ll happily head back to your place for some one on one.”  


Bebop looked over and made and groaned. It was Hun, big, blonde and the leader of the Purple Dragons. He was just a little bit taller than Rocksteady and a little bit more muscular. His head looked too small on his big ‘ol body. 

He shouldn’t be too surprised to have run into Hun here, this is a Purple Dragon hangout. He knew if he walked upstairs that was blocked out for “VIP only” he would see the whole drug cartel being run. He would see the middle men handing in their suppliers share of the money and a refill on what they need. He knew the game seeing as Bebop used to be one of their middle men. 

 Key word here is ‘used’ to. 

He stopped when he saw some other drug runners raping this woman that had bought drugs from them. That had been the stopping point for him. He had gotten lucky seeing he had just been a trainee and hadn’t gotten the tattoo yet. He had warned Rocksteady and together they stole weapons, money and two motorcycles and headed out on their own.

“What you want meat head? I’m trying to enjoy my drink and my day with my man. Why you come here to ruin that eh?”

Hun chuckled and raised an arm trying to wrap it around Bebop’s shoulders but a quick swat stopped that.

“Alright I get the message just have a shot with me huh?”  


Hun called over the bartender and ordered a Blow Job Shot Special, Baileys, Kahlua topped with whipped cream. He didn’t know where the ‘special’ came in and that scared him.

The bartender was quick with the drink but, what set his senses off was when he turned his back to them with the shot glasses in his hands. His arms were moving as he added something but he couldn’t see it. The bartender set the drinks in front of them and left to fulfill someone else’s order. 

“If i drink this will you go away?”  


“Swear on my daddy’s grave.” Hun had a smile on his face, teeth visible, almost predatory but, the shot in front of him almost called his name. Hun knew Kahlua was one of his favorites to add to everything. Bebop grabbed the shot glass and downed it in one go as he heard “Ey! What’s this big blond bastard doing in my seat Beebs?”

Bebop saw Rocksteady pull Hun from the stool and pushed him into the crowd and sat next to his partner.

“Sorry it took so long, a lot of people got real grabby on the way there and back. You feelin’ like headin’ back?  


Rocksteady looked over to Bebop and saw him staring ahead, pupils dilated, he almost couldn’t see the hazel in his eyes. He was sweating bullets even though he hasn’t moved from that spot. He turned his head, wobbling and moving as if on a boat.

“Rock, how come you ain’t tell me you got a twin.” He sounded out of breath, HIs hands on the bar was twitching. Rock couldn’t keep up, he opened his mouth to ask Bebop what was wrong and the next thing he knew Bebop was on the ground, foam coming out of his mouth. Rocksteady fell to the ground next to him and turned him on his side.

“Someone call an ambulance!”  


Rocksteady had a hand on Bebop’s neck to feel his fast heart beat. Anton felt his eyes closing and his ears were muffled as if cotton were stuffed in his ears. He could faintly hear Rocksteady in his ear, comforting him.

“Anton baby, you’ll be okay, you’ll be…”  


He blacked out mid sentence.

* * *

Bebop woke up with a spiting migraine. He groaned and sat up from whatever bed he was laying in. He massaged his temples with his eyes shut tight. He was too focused on the pain in his head to notice Rocksteady charging like a rhino at him and wrapping his arms around him, tight as hell, almost yelling in his ear.

“Thank God you’re awake I was so scared dude!”  


“Yo yo quiet ya voice please, I think I drank too much last night. What happened Babe? I don’t remember nothin’.”  


Anton opened his eyes and saw the anger in Rocksteady’s eyes. His teeth were bared and he was almost growling. His red hair almost looked like devil horns.

“Hun. That giant Gorilla shaped, cone head ass motha fucka drugged you last night man. I had Gugu do her thing and she found traces of some Liquid E in ya man. What he make you drink man?”  


Bebop thought back to the Blow Job Shot and remembered that ‘special’ at the end. Bebop got out of bed and walked over to the duffle bag in the corner of the room and pulled out his Tommy gun.

“You up to some fun?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Flameboar   
> My writing tumblr is beboplovesrocksteady


End file.
